warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Stay, Stay, Stay
Stay, Stay, Stay I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night. I threw my phone across the room at you. The tabbies' fierce eyes softened as he gazed at Sun, a soft and buttery gaze gently forming in his eyes, "Sun," he whispered, slowly with a soft caressing voice. Sun felt her pelt gently warming as the cats around them continued to battle hectically. Time seemed to pause. And then the cry of a kit wail from den emerged. And Sun was reminded of what she was supposed to be doing in this battle. Not staring at Bramble, letting her heart ease, but protecting her Clan. She tucked in her legs, and forcefully pushed them out, sending Bramble flying across the clearing. Guilt gnawed at her stomach. That would probably be the end of their friendship. I was expecting some dramatic turn-away, but you stayed. Moons later the night was glowing brightly under the stars that lit it as Sun, gently paddled through the fields, patrolling AshClan's new territory. She may have been delighted had Bramble's scent not been lingering in the air, reminding her of how she had ruined everything between them. "Sun?" she heard a gently voice calling and gently turned her head to see Bramble watching her expectantly, "Are you okay? I've... I've missed you." Sun's heart loudly began to pound out of her chest. "I missed you too." This morning I said we should talk about it. 'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved. That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk." "Are you done with your training?" he asked her, tipping his head sweetly to the side. Her eyes brightened, "I actually became the second-in-command!" she exclaimed her eyes shinning brightly and Bramble gave her a proud lick. "Congratulations," he purred. The two cats stared at each other in silence for several long moments and Sun could feel her cheek growing a little red where Bramble had licked it. "It's been a while since we've spoke," she claimed gently. "Yes," Bramble nodded cautiously. And I said, Stay, stay, stay. I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time. "We could start meeting again you know. I never will forget the wonderful moments we shared together. I never said it back then Bramble, but you were more than a friend to me. You always will be," Sun could hardly believe the words that escaped her mouth. She watched with anticipation while Bramble gently watched her with soft eyes. She tried to keep from fidgeting as he gave her a long glance Finally he whispered, "I tried to hide it too, but I always felt like all I could ever think about was you," he thought for a moment, "I guess I could keep meeting you. For a while at least." Sun could barely keep from leaping in excitement as she purred, "That's great!" You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad. But I think that it's best if we both stay. "But when and where?" Bramble asked her gently. "It had to be closer to my camp, because I am always busy with deputy work, but how about right after the sun sets," she offered him, "That is when the clan is busy eating." He nodded, "We could meet right outside of your territory, where they won't have a problem with me trespassing." She nodded, "But everyday you will have to move farther back since we are constantly extending out territory." she warned him. He purred, "Less walking for me, more walking for you," he teased, "Not a problem!" She laughed and playfully shoved him, "You lazy bum," she teased, "While I am working hard to manage my duties as a deputy, you can't bother to take another three steps." Bramble purred gently, "I love you," he whispered, and the words warmed Sun too much to explain. "Me too." Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers, that took all of their problems out on me. There was a memory stuck fur back in the edge of Sun's head, from around the time she was a moon or two old and AshClan was still very small. There had been another kit then, named Lil'Spike. He was cute and had a way of making her laugh all the time. They would go on many strolls together and it would be the most perfect moment. Until he began to complain. And he could go on and on about how unfair life was, until Sun had realized that she was tired of it, and she was tired of him. A few moons later, it turned out his mother was as grumpy as him and she left as well. But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'. And I love you because you have given me no choice but to: Bramble actually reminded her of Lil'Spike a fair amount. Both were charming, had the looks and were strong fighters with determination. The difference between them was that Bramble actually loved her. Bramble cared for her, and was willing to sneak out and risk getting in trouble every day to see her. Bramble was kind, compassionate and he cared about her. He was all she could have ever dared to ask for and plenty more. He was hers. Stay, stay, stay. I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time. "I'm sorry," Sun whispered gently as she gazed into his face, shame burning her whole body up. During a battle against the group of rouges that Bramble was a part of she had almost been killed the their leader, before Bramble's mother; Rose, jumped in taking the claws for Sun in order to save her life, "I never meant to be responsible for the death of a cat you cared so much for..." "It's fine..." Bramble replied, giving her a soft lick on the cheek, "It's actually Thorn's fault. I'm sorry I ever blamed you about it." "So then..." Sun trailed off gently, her heart fluttering with hope. "I still love you," he assured her. Sun purred and licked him fiercely feeling a sense of warmth quickly spreading through her body. You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad. But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay. "There is another battle coming up though," Sun bristled furiously, "After Thorn tried to kill me and your group responded so violently it is our only choice." "I know," Sun was suprised by his answer. He seemed fine with her rage towards the Clan. He seemed fine with anything she did at all. They were silent, "I promise I will try to avoid you during the battle," Sun promised gently, gazing into his dark amber eyes. He nodded, "I'd never hurt you." They gently twined tails and Sun inhaled his scent. If only we could stay like this forever, she thought with a twinge of longing. Stay... You took the time to memorize me: my fears, my hopes, and dreams. Sun could never forget the day of the battle. The blood and fur and claws. The terror of it all had shattered her beyond relief. And she could tell by the expression on Bramble's face when she saw him, that the exact same was even more true for him. She had warned him about the upcoming battle, but it seemed that nothing could have prepared any of them for what was coming. It was terrifying. The two cats avoided each other and Sun knew better than to try to get the slightest bit close to him, during the battle because facing him was not an option. But sometimes, as she soon realized, there wasn't much of a choice. I just like hangin' out with you, all the time. All those times that you didn't leave; It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life. Sun and Bramble faced each other in horror, until they were interrupted by a loud, rasping voice direction angrily at Bramble. "What are you just standing there for!" Thorn hissed as he approached him. "I..." Bramble stammered,"I can't attack her," he slowly admitted. Sn forcefully closed her eyes, trying to block out all the fear that was rushing to her so quickly. Everything was catching up to them now. "And why is that?" Thorn questioned. "Because," there was a moment of silence until the two realized the truth was inevitable, "She is my mate." Thorn's eyes narrowed and Sun sent several prayers to StarClan as she faced the terrible rogue. "You traitor," Thorn hissed, "I can't believe that you have been meeting with her all this time." "I'm sorry Thorn," Bramble responded, "But nothing you do can ever stop me from meeting with her." Thorn growled, "Then I will kill you first, you fool," and he lunged at Bramble's heart, and I watched in deep horror not waning to see what would happen next. Before I realized that I could stop it. Stay. And I'll be loving you for quite some time. Sun moved quickly, her legs springing into action as she placed herself between Bramble and Thorn, ready to do anything to protect the cat that meant so much to her. And then the claws reached her heart. She let out a little whimper, followed by a small pant as the blood gently began to gush from her chest and onto the floor. Bramble shrieked before he turned around to leap onto Thorn. Sun gently coughed up blood, proud of the choice she had made, although she would regret not being able to meet with Bramble for many moons to come. No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad mad. So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay. When Sun opened her eyes again Thorn was fleeing with such force, she couldn't help smiling despite the fact that she was just about dead. But Bramble wasn't ready to believe that yet. "Sun, get up!" he wailed, pleading with her as tears blinded his eyes, "Please, Sun, hold on just a little longer for me! Stay!" "I'll stay," Sun gently whispered her es gently meeting his, "I shall stay in your heart, Bramble, but I can't stay in your world." "I'll never forget you," Bramble whispered. "Me neither," Sun replied, "We will meet each other again soon enough. The last word she heard as everything began to turn a black color and swirl ever so gently was a simple, soft word with so much meaning, "Stay." Stay, stay, stay. I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time. Sun watched as Rose gently stepped away from Bramble, who was due to become Bramblestar within moments, after recieving his last life. Rose nodded at her, as she returned to her ranks in StarClan and Sun gently stepped out of them, down to the cat who had meant to much in her life. "Sun," Bramble whispered, his eyes growing watery, "I've missed you so much!" "I've missed you too," Sun whispered, "But I've never left. I was always here in your heart," she promised him gently. I know," his eyes brimmed with tears that were threatening to fall. You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad. But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay. "With this life I give you love," Sun whispered, not oblivious to the pain that was flowing through Bramble's body, although he was sucking it so greedily. As she gently pulled her nose away from his, she took several large steps back before raising her voice, "We now name you Bramblestar, leader of AshClan!" "Bramblestar! Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" Sun met his gaze and they smiled at each other happily for long moments. It was all she could do not to curl up next to him and just stay that was. As she had promised, she would have to stay in his heart until he joined her. Stay, stay, stay. I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time. I gently twined tails with Bramble as we paddled back up to the skies. "I promise you will love StarClan," Sun assured him, purring, "There is lots of prey and there are no bad cats to disturb you. It is a wonderful place!" "I know," he smiled as we continued to paddle, and he leaned against me gently, "But the best part of it is the fact that I will be with you." You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad. But I think that it's best if we both stay. When Bramblestar had finally reached StarClan, Sun had bothered to give him a tour of the territory before they retreated back to their dens. "AshClan has much to face," Sun promised him, "But you have done your job. You can now enjoy a life of rest in StarClan in return for the service you have done the Clan." "I know," he purred gently as they sat together silently. "And the best part," Sun promised him, "Is that we won't have boundaries, rivalries, or different worlds to separate us. We will always be able to remain together." "That will be great," Bramblestar's eyes shinned as he gently watched her. "And you will have to promise to stay with me this whole time," Sun claimed with sparkling eyes. "I'll stay," Bramblestar promised, "And you?" "I'll stay." Stay... Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Songfic Category:Robo's Songfics Category:Ash